Midnight Visitor
by Lady Azura
Summary: "Sorry? You're sorry?" She repeated, throwing him a disbelieving glance. "'Sorry' isn't going make everything better this time. It's certainly not going to bring you back, is it?" She took another swig, glaring coldly at him all the while. "Are you happy now?"


Summary: _"Sorry? You're sorry?" She repeated, throwing him a disbelieving glance. "'Sorry' isn't going make everything better this time. It's certainly not going to bring you back, is it?" She took another swig, glaring coldly at him all the while. "Are you happy now?"_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I really wanted write something like the "I Won't Forget" mini, but for Camaya. So… here it is.

X

**Midnight Visitor****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Her ears were still ringing.

As she stumbled up her driveway, almost losing her footing in the process, Maya Matlin couldn't help but wish she'd worn a light jacket, or at least a sweater. Had she? She couldn't remember. Her brain was too foggy. She'd long since lost count of how many drinks she'd had. Three? Six? Twelve? It didn't matter. Unlocking the front door, she pushed it open with some difficulty before stepping inside.

No sooner had she placed her keys on the key hook did the lights flicker on, revealing her parents standing there. Both looked positively livid. A few weeks ago, this would have terrified her, but that was _before_.

"_Where_ have you been?" Her father demanded. "And on a school night, no less?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Maya muttered, brushing past him.

"We've been worried sick!" Her mother hissed.

Maya just rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Young lady –"

"I'm tired." Maya cut her father off before he could reprimand her. "I'm going to bed."

Without waiting for their response, Maya made her way up the stairs and to her room.

Once inside, she kicked off her shoes (God, heels were painful. She would never understand how Tori wore them on a daily basis) and collapsed on her bed, her head still spinning.

"You were with that guy again, weren't you?"

Maya opened her eyes and sat up, glaring at her sister who stood leaning against her doorframe with her arms crossed, eyeing her with a mixture of disappointment and worry. From the looks of it, she hadn't gone to bed yet.

"He has a name, Katie. And so what if I was?" Maya asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and making sure that Katie could see the marks that Tosh had left there during their make out session at the party.

Katie frowned, arms falling to her sides as she stepped further inside. "Maya…"

Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Don't judge me, Katie. You're the _last_ person who gets to do that." She spat. "At least I'm not popping pills or making myself throw up. Cam's _gone_." She stood and walked up to her sister, getting in her face. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want, with _who_ever I want. Now _get off my back_."

Katie's jaw clenched, Maya's words having clearly gotten under her skin, and Maya could see that she was trying to retain her composure. Without another word, she spun around and stormed out, closing the door behind her and leaving Maya alone. Kicking the door angrily, Maya locked it so that no one else could barge in before letting out a frustrated noise and ripping out her hairclip, hurling it across the room.

Breathing heavily, she sat down at her vanity table and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her lipstick was smeared and her hair was now disheveled, and she could see that her mascara had smudged sometime during the night. She looked like a train wreck – a sad, pathetic little train wreck.

She laughed bitterly, resting her face in the palm of her hand. She could feel her throat tightening, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall, but she held them in.

She refused to cry.

Getting up, Maya marched over to her nightstand and opened the bottom door, shuffling through it before eventually pulling out the small flask she'd managed to nab from her dad. Lying back on her bed, she took a swig of its contents. The vodka burned her throat on the way down, but she welcomed the numbness it provided with open arms. She felt nothing. Not a damn thing. And that's exactly what she wanted.

"Hey."

Eyes flickering open, Maya peered open at the figure standing in the corner of her room, next to her untouched cello.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked finally.

"I wanted to see you."

Maya barked out a laugh.

"Well? What do you think? Are you _satisfied_?"

He looked away guiltily.

"I think you should stop."

"_Don't_ tell me what do!" Maya growled, eyes blazing. "You gave up that right, you selfish _coward_!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" She repeated, throwing him a disbelieving glance. "'Sorry' isn't going make everything better this time. It's certainly not going to bring you back, is it?" She took another swig, glaring coldly at him all the while. "Are you _happy_ now?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head.

"No."

"Good. Because if I have to suffer, so do you." Maya muttered, finishing off the flask.

He drew closer to her, practically gliding across the floor, and sat on the edge of her bed, twiddling his thumbs. Maya pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to create as much distance between them as she could.

"I never wanted to hurt you." He said quietly.

"You didn't just hurt _me_." Maya told him. "What about your parents? What about your team? Tori? Tristan? Did you think about _any_ of us at all?"

He said nothing.

"I hate you." She whispered. "I hate you so much. I _loved_ you! I would've done anything for you to make you happy, but apparently that wasn't enough, was it?"

Again, she was met with silence, which only fueled her anger.

"Leave." She ordered. "Go. Get out. I never want to see your face again."

"Maya –" He started.

"Are you listening to me? I SAID LEAVE!" She screamed.

Then he was gone, leaving her in an empty room once more.

Taking a deep breath, Maya looked around to make sure he was really gone, before falling back against her pillows. Reaching under, she pulled out Hoot and curled onto her side, clutching the stuffed owl to her chest tightly and closing her eyes.

"Don't cry… don't cry… don't cry…" she whispered to herself like a mantra, until darkness swallowed her.

X

**FIN**

X

**Well? How was it? A bit on the depressing side, no? Still, I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
